fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Nevada
Nevada is a female customer who makes her first appearance in Papa's Cupcakeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Calypso Island Occupation: Jewelry Maker Loves: Seaglass Hates: Hurricanes Nevada loves her carefree life on Calypso Island with her younger sister, Utah. Her bubbly personality brings a smile to everyone she meets. Nevada organizes the farmers market and craft show every Thursday during tourist season. There, she happily sells her jewelry that is handmade using items found along the sandy beach. Every morning at sunrise, Nevada combs the beach to find what goodies the tide had brought in. Appearance Nevada is a freckled female with blonde hair, some parts braided and clipped to the side of her head with a turquoise hair clip and two brown feathers hanging onto it. She wears a teal shirt with white outlines, a yellow lace tied across her waist, a brown skirt, and black shoes with white shades, brown soles, and golden yellow laces. She also wears a brown and yellow beaded necklace and a brown-rimmed glasses with gold lenses. Styles Style B Nevada wears a white laced top with teal accents, a brown lace tied across her waist, a summer-themed skirt, and brown stitched moccasins with teal laces. Orders Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Shaved Coconut **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry, Cloudberry, Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Holiday (Summer Luau) *Liner C *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Shaved Coconut **Tropical Charms **Paper Umbrella *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Tropical Charms **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Peaches *Blue Moon Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Shaved Coconut *Tropical Charms *Cherry, Cloudberry, Banana Papa's Pastaria *Regular Bowtie *Three Cheese Sauce *Italian Seasoning *5 Tomatoes *4 Onions *Focaccia Holiday (Summer Luau) *Regular Shells *Three Cheese Sauce *Lemon Herb *5 Tomatoes *4 Onions *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Kiwis *Strawberry Syrup *Chunky Blend *Strawberry Fluff *Mango Syrup *Tropical Charms *Strawberry Wafer, Banana, Strawberry Wafer Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry French Cruller **Strawberry Icing **Strawberry Drizzle *Regular Round Donut **Sky Blue Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Blueberry Ring Donut with Blackberry Jelly **Orange Icing **Banana Drizzle **Mini Mallows Holiday (Summer Luau) *Blueberry French Cruller **Yellow Icing **Strawberry Drizzle *Regular Round **Sky Blue Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Blueberry Ring with Blackberry Jelly **Orange Icing **Banana Drizzle **Tropical Charms Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Thai Chili Wings *4 Red Peppers (left) *Mango Chili Dip *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Pinneaples (bottom) *8 Sausages (all) *6 Basil Leaves (bottom) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Wheat Bread with Shredded Mozzarella *Regular Grill *Bacon *Fajita Peppers *Tomato *Ranch *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Bacobites **Ranch Holiday (Summer Luau) *Wheat Bread with Mango Cream Cheese *Regular Grill *Bacon *Pineapple *Fajita Peppers *Tomato *Ranch *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Bacobites **Ranch Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Shaved Coconut **Frosted Flower **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry **Cherry Holiday (Summer Luau) *Liner C *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Shaved Coconut **Frosted Flower **Lemon Wedge *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Honey Drizzle **Tropical Charms **Cloudberry **Lemon Wedge Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner C *Lemon Cake *Teal Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Shaved Coconut **Frosted Flower, Cherry, Frosted Flower *Cupcake 2: **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Holiday (Summer Luau) *Liner C *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Shaved Coconuts **Frosted Flower, Gummy Pineapple, Frosted Flower *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Lemonade Drizzle **Tropical Charms **Cloudberry, Paper Umbrella, Cloudberry Papa's Bakeria *Ladyfingers Crust *Peach Filling *Strawberry Filling *Lemon Filling *Lemon Filling *Vented Crust *Blackberry Bark *Toasted Coconut *8 Kumquats (Inner Ring) Holiday (Summer Luau) *Ladyfingers Crust *Peach Filling *Strawberry Filling *Lemon Filling *Lemon Filling *Sunburst Crust *Toasted Coconut *8 Madeleines (Inner Ring) *8 Kumquats (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Azul Ranch Taco with Chicken *Ancho Chile Sauce *White Rice *Tomatoes *Onions *Cheese *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Holiday (Summer Luau) *Azul Ranch Taco with Ahi Tuna *Mango Chili Sauce *Pineapple Salsa *Tomatoes *Onions *Cheese *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper with White Rice *Flipped **Salmon **Cucumber Slices **Carrots *Mango Slices *Furikake *General Tso Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Matcha Tea with Mango Bubbles Holiday (Summer Luau) *Mizuiro Soy Paper with White Rice *Flipped **Salmon **Cucumber Slices **Carrots *Mango Slices *Lemon Herb *General Tso Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Luau Punch Tea with Mango Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *French Toast *3 Bananas *French Toast *Blueberry Syrup *3 Strawberries *Drink: **Small Orange Juice with Ice Holiday (Summer Luau) *French Toast *3 Bananas *French Toast *Passionfruit Drizzle *3 Pineapple Slices *Drink: **Small Luau Punch with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Thick Crust *Classic Marinara with Papa's Cheese Blend *8 Sausages (All) *6 Pineapples (Bottom) *6 Basil Leaves (Bottom) *Regular Bake 8 Slices Holiday (Summer Luau) Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Cheddarwurst on a Regular Bun *Pineapple Relish *Mayo *Salsa *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Lemon Mist **Small Cinnamon Swirl Holiday (Summer Luau) * Cheddarwurst on a Hawaiian Bun * Pineapple Relish * Mayo * Poke * Salsa * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Lemon Mist ** Small Tropical Charms Popcorn Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 26 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 43 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 12 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 43 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 12 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 34 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 28 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 34 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 18 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 9 Unlockables *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Summer Luau and Paper Umbrella. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Lemon Herb. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Strawberry Wafers. *In Papa's Wingeria HD, she is unlocked with Thai Chili Sauce. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Lemon Wedge. *In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Teal Frosting. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Toasted Coconut. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Luau Punch Tea. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, she is unlocked with Luau Punch. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2014: She earned more votes than Lisa, but lost to Clover in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in second place with Robby in the Dreamsicle Division. *2015: She lost to Clover in the first round of the Wasabi Division. *2016: She lost to Kayla in the first round. She did earn enough votes to finish in third place with Duke Gotcha in the Dragonfruit Division. Trivia *Nevada was first mentioned on Utah's Flipdeck card as her sister before making an appearance in the games. *She is the second customer to be named after a U.S. state. *She often orders fruity items. *She faced and lost to Clover twice in Papa's Next Chefs 2014 and 2015. Order Tickets Nevada Summer C.png|Nevada's Cupcakeria order during Summer Luau Nevada No Summer.png|Nevada's Cupcakeria regular order Nevada free.png|Nevada's Freezeria HD order Nevada Sum Pasta.png|Nevada's Pastaria order during Summer Luau Nevada Pasta.png|Nevada's Pastaria regular order Nevada Freeze.png|Nevada's Freezeria To Go! order Nevada Summer Donut.png|Nevada's Donuteria order during Summer Luau Nevada Donut.png|Nevada's Donuteria regular order Nevada hot.png|Nevada's Wingeria HD order Nevada PTG.png|Nevada's Pizzeria To Go! order Nevada's Cheeseria order during Summer Luau.png|Nevada's Cheeseria order during Summer Luau Nevada's Cheeseria Regular order.png|Nevada's Cheeseria regular order Nevada Green.png|Nevada's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Summer Luau Nevada To Go.png|Nevada's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Nevada Summer.png|Nevada's Cupcakeria HD order during Summer Luau Nevada - Cupcakeria HD - Regular.png|Nevada's Cupcakeria HD regular order Nevada Bakeria.png|Nevada's Bakeria order during Summer Luau Nevada Bakeria order.png|Nevada's Bakeria regular order Nevadatmhs.png|Nevada's Taco Mia HD order during Summer Luau Nevada THD.png|Nevada's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Nevada (Holiday).png|Nevada's Sushiria order during Summer Luau Papa's Sushiria Nevada (Regular).png|Nevada's Sushiria regular order Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Nevada (Holiday).png|Nevada's Taco Mia To Go! order during Summer Luau Nevada TMTG (Regular).png|Nevada's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Nevada (Holiday).png|Nevada's Pancakeria HD order during Summer Luau Pancakeria HD Nevada (Regular).png|Nevada's Pancakeria HD regular order Nevada Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Nevada's Pizzeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Nevada (Holiday).png|Nevada's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Summer Luau Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Nevada (Regular).png|Nevada's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Gallery NevadaCustomer.png Nevada.PNG|Nevada when she's a Star Customer Summer girl nevada.png nevada44.png|Nevada as a new customer perfect.gold.png|Nevada's perfect order in Cupcakeria mad nevada.png Nan.png Sisters.png|Nevada and her sister chewing gum Perfect Pasta for Nevada 2.png Perfect Pasta for Nevada.png PerfectoEnNevada.png 1503436 1425306527705516 569642857 n.jpg|Papa's Freezeria HD Nevada Rosquillas perfectas para Nevada.png Nevada y Utah.png|The sisters are satisfied with their donuts! Utah & Nevada.jpg|Utah and Nevada chatting nevada found.png|You found Nevada! Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.45.39.png|Nevada not happy with Mandi's donuts Sisters HD 1.jpg|Perfect score with Utah Angry Nevada.png|Nevada angry with Franco at the dining table Nevada perfect.png|Nevada and Shannon enjoy their donuts during Big Top Carnival Nevada Cheeseria Perfect.png|Nevada is happy with her perfect cheese and fries! grant logos3x.jpg|Awful cupcakes Newnev.png Poor Nevada.png Nevada-Kahuna-Roy.png|People enjoying their Luau Punch at Cheeseria bandicam 2016-03-30 19-56-40-960.jpg|Nevada tries to destroy the counter by repeatedly hitting it Awards dragonfruit.jpg bandicam 2016-08-25 18-58-55-879.jpg|"Hmm... You gave me raw french fries? I don't think I'll eat them; I'll just eat the grilled cheese instead. But okay." Utah and Nevada in Papa`s Taco Mia HD.png|Utah and Nevada in Taco Mia HD Perfect Taco - Nevada (SL).png|Perfect taco for Nevada Perfect Sushi - Nevada (SL).png|Perfect summer sushi for Nevada! Nevada Angry (Cleaned).PNG|Angry Nevada in Bakeria (in her Style B outfit) IMG 0705.JPG|After 15 minutes she is finally doing great despite the 35% thing im.jpg|Sisters come and wait again 16406511 701420350040433 2718611796408329605 n.jpg IMG_0271.JPG|Nevada and her sister dancing in Taco Mia! Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg Reunion.png|Nevada with her sister in Hot Doggeria IMG_0248.PNG|First time perfect tacos! Fan Art Novadaa.png|Nevada's fanmade style based on her sister's outfit (Made by Almei and Lpcarver) Temp.png|Another Nevada's fanmade style based on her sister's outfit (Made by Almei) 240px-Nevada.jpg|Chibimaker Nevada. Selfie.jpg|Nevada takes a selfie with Foodini by Hella pixel nevada.png|Made by LavenderSunset NevadaandDukebyPeppermintLeaf.jpg|By PeppermintLeaf SummerSolsticebyTouchOfStardust.jpg|By TouchOfStardust Winners.png Hacky Zak and Nevada.jpg|Nevada and Hacky Zak! nevenda.PNG|Nevada in RPG Heronie Creator Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:N Characters